OS  Tourne ! Tourne ! TegoRyo
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: Une leçon de vie façon Yuya Tegoshi.


Je ne sais exactement pourquoi mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à lui, pourquoi les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient furent anéantis. Je ne sais exactement pourquoi mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à sa silhouette prostrée, seule âme humaine ayant élu domicile sur cette parcelle de route dépravée. Aujourd'hui n'était pas bien différent d'hier, et demain serait sans doute une journée tout aussi banale que l'était ma vie toute entière. J'étais le même qu'hier, et demain n'annoncerait guère de changements en moi, si tant est que j'en eusse la quelconque envie. Je serai tout aussi cruel qu'aujourd'hui, tout aussi agressif qu'hier. Quant à lui, il demeurerait également le même : Un homme incroyablement détestable avec ses rires enfantins, assaillant perpétuellement mes oreilles. Un homme horriblement insupportable avec ses regards doux, ses gestes inoffensifs ainsi que ses mots qui se voulaient gentils, quels que soient la situation ou la personne à qui il s'adressait. Un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus exaspérant, dont je me serais plus que bien passé.

Vous ne suivez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi vous éclaircir les idées dans ce cas. Je m'appelle Ryo Nishikido, né dans un coin perdu d'une ville perdue dont je vous épargnerai le nom, non pas pour votre intérêt en particulier mais parce que je n'ai pas la moindre envie de raviver cette période agaçante de ma vie, mêlant pauvreté et inutilité. A l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, je suis déjà parvenu à accéder au poste à responsabilités de directeur-adjoint de l'entreprise dans laquelle cet énergumène devant mes pieds et moi travaillons, lui seulement à temps-partiel évidemment. D'ailleurs soit dit en passant et pour être tout à fait franc, je ne comprend absolument pas comment une société aussi sérieuse et studieuse que la mienne ait pu laisser un tel môme l'intégrer. Elle se devait d'engager les meilleurs pour continuer à tenir sa place de numéro de la vente d'industrie du Japon. Elle se devait d'engager les éléments les plus doués et qualifiés du pays, pas un bambin tout juste sorti de l'école d'ingénieur qui ne savait même pas faire la différence entre un café avec nuage de lait et un café bien noir et serré ! (On se comprend lui et moi !)

Enfin bref, reprenons là où nous en étions, vous devez sans doute vous demander comment je suis parvenu à accéder à un poste aussi haut placé à un âge aussi jeune ? Le travail, tout simplement ! Qu'y avait-il d'autre après tout dans la vie ? Le travail seul pouvait changer une vie, pouvait changer des dettes en des salaires à plusieurs zéros. Les prières ne servaient à rien, les espoirs non plus. Mes parents croyaient dur comme fer que verser quelques pièces dans la boite en paille du pasteur du village les sauveraient de la saisie. Ils avaient récolté ce qu'ils avaient semés, et leur très cher fils en fit les frais jusqu'au lycée alors merci bien ! La seule chose qui pouvait sauver un homme était le travail, le travail amenant l'argent, et l'argent apportant le bonheur. Règle n°1 de Ryo Nishikido. Vous pensez que vous vous en sortirez en faisant quelques courbettes de temps en temps et espérant que demain sera meilleur ? Ah vous me faites bien rire, aussi pathétiques que cette petite créature humaine toujours prostrée devant moi.

Cela étant dit, où en étais-je ? Ah oui, mon poste haut gradé. Il est inutile de vous le cacher je pense, j'en suis assez fier pour ne pas dire délectablement fier. J'y suis arrivé sans l'aide de personne tout comme il est bien entendu évident que je n'aiderai personne dans son ascension. Les promotions à la coupe, il n'en était pas question. Me voici donc, Ryo Nishikido, 25 ans, bientôt directeur croyez-moi ! Vie privée ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, vous comptez m'inviter à dîner ? Très peu pour moi ! Pour quelle raison me traînerais-je un fardeau pareil ? Je n'en ai aucunement l'utilité et ça ne ferait que me freiner dans mon ascension. Oh n'essayez pas de me manipuler hein ! Je le connais par cœur le soi-disant amour d'une relation de la sorte : "Chéri s'il te plait reste avec moi ce soir, chéri s'il te plait passe plus de temps avec moi, chéri s'il te plait n'accepte pas cette mutation on ne se verra plus." Relation amoureuse = Source inutile de conflits. Je n'ai pas le moindre instant pour de pareils sornettes. J'ai un futur à bâtir, un empire à édifier et je ne supporterais en aucun cas qu'une tierce personne vienne mettre son nez ingrat dans mes affaires.

Comment ça assez parlé de moi ? Dites tout de suite que je vous ennuie ! Vous désirez sans doute en connaître davantage sur la chose visqueuse et bavante qui se tient toujours à mes pieds, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien, je capitule ! Si vous préférez que je vous parle justement d'un poids inutile personnifié plutôt que d'un homme prédestiné à une incroyablement carrière flamboyante alors soit ! Yuya Tegoshi, vingt-deux ans, intérimaire, sans intérêt, voilà, succinct mais concis. Ne me dites pas qu'il vous en faut plus que ça ? Bon, si vous y tenez tant que ça. L'entreprise ayant conquis de nouveaux marchés, il a fallu augmenter le chiffre du personnel pour être en mesure de suivre au mieux la demande. Nous avons donc embauché des petites perles qui deviendront sûrement des investissements fructueux.

Toutefois, comme dans toute hiérarchie qui se respecte, il y a le sommet de l'échelle, suivi du reste. Yuya Tegoshi, lui, se situait tout au fond du reste, bien caché dans un coin de pénombre, aux oubliettes. Si la plupart du personnel avait été trié sur le volet, le mollusque, lui, nous avait été plus ou moins imposé. Une histoire grotesque de "favoriser l'adaptation sociale des jeunes employés débarquant dans le monde du travail" d'après une boîte inutile de travail à temps partiel. Comme si nous avions besoin de bébés parmi des affaires de la plus haute importance ! Seulement voilà, il est parfois nécessaire de paraître conciliant et généreux, qu'importe ce qui se cache ou se dit une fois la porte de l'entreprise fermée.

D'abord embauché comme coursier en tant qu'intérimaire, période pendant laquelle j'ai été stupéfié de ne pas le voir gambader à quatre pattes dans les couloirs en bavant des "**areuh areuh**" j'avoue, il fut ensuite expédié à la dure et compliquée tâche de servir le thé ou café. **Un travail pénible mais gratifiant**_, _avais-je commenté alors avec une pointe d'ironie distincte qui lui avait arraché une moue boudeuse et un regard niais.Voilà ce qu'était Yuya Tegoshi : un gamin de deux ans à tout casser, sans aucunes manières, incapable de se tenir correctement ou avec un minimum de maturité en publique ! J'en venais bien trop souvent à mon goût à me demander s'il avait la moindre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. S'il avait la moindre idée qu'un monde existait en dehors des bisounours et des dessins animés pour enfants, un monde impitoyable qui vous dévorait avec voracité si vous ne prêtiez pas garde. Un monde dont il fallait apprendre les coutumes, les règles les plus basiques si on voulait continuer à vivre confortablement. Yuya Tegoshi, lui, vivait dans un univers qui lui était bien propre, et c'était bien ce petit détail qui faisait toute la problématique de son propriétaire ! Ignorant de la vie en entreprise, que ce soit volontaire ou inconsciemment, Tegoshi ne cessait d'enchaîner les bourdes. Si bien qu'en à peine quelques jours, il s'était forgé la réputation d'une gaucherie à toute épreuve, se dévoilant dans les situations où on l'attendait le moins et surtout où on aurait voulu tout sauf justement ce genre de choses.

Toute la société se remémorait sans aucun souci la fois où Tegoshi avait été chargé d'apporter les diapositives nécessaires à une présentation face à de nombreux acheteurs potentiels, réputés pour être les plus difficiles à convaincre. Voyez-vous, au lieu des diapositives présentant l'entreprise, notre très cher mollusque a jugé bon de dévoiler ses vacances au ski. Autant dire que la réunion fut un lamentable échec et que le bébé fut réprimandé à sa juste valeur pendant près d'un après-midi entier. Un épisode mémorable, qui malgré sa gravité ne pouvait m'empêcher de m'arracher des ricanements encore aujourd'hui, près de six mois après les faits. Je revoyais encore sa mine confuse et soucieuse alors qu'il s'était presque jeté sur moi, me suppliant de le repêcher auprès de notre grand patron. Bien mal lui en prit ! Je me contentais bien entendu de poser mon gobelet contenant mon café bouillant sur le sommet de son crâne, bien enfoui dans ses mèches brunes et le mettait au défi : s'il parvenait à rester ainsi sans bouger jusqu'à ce que je revienne, je le soutiendrais auprès de notre big boss. Pour être franc, encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais ce qui fut le pire. Le fait qu'il accepte sans broncher, même avec cet immense sourire qui fondit son visage pour l'illuminer d'une expression ravie, ou le fait qu'il n'ait point bougé pendant les six heures qui suivirent, étant donné que je n'avais pas la moindre attention de rebrousser chemin pour subir à nouveau ses frasques insolites.

Ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres, histoire de vous permettre d'avoir un aperçu de ce à quoi peut ressembler une vie lorsqu'on évolue aux côtés d'un fléau tel que l'était Yuya Tegoshi. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. "Oh le vilain monsieur qui s'est amusé à le torturer un peu plus !" Je vous arrête tout de suite ! J'ai payé ma dette au centuple ! Voyez-vous, le problème avec les fléaux, c'est qu'importe la volonté qu'on met à les faire sortir de notre vie et de notre quotidien, ils se débrouillent toujours par s'enraciner juste devant votre bureau, bien déterminés à vous pourrir la vie au maximum. Le mollusque, lui, commençait bien évidemment à exaspérer sérieusement les plus hautes sphères de la société, si bien que chacun cherchait dans son petit coin d'espace de bureau un quelconque moyen pour s'en débarrasser. Il se trouve, pour mon plus grand malheur, que justement à cette même période, je cherchais quant à moi à faire mes preuves. Vous savez, le baratin habituel : démontrer que je savais gérer n'importe quelle situation, démêler n'importe quelle affaire, que mes nerfs étaient plus solides que du roc.

L'idée diabolique partit de la secrétaire assise au bureau d'accueil du rez-de-chaussée. Cette vipère avait toujours eu une dent contre moi ! C'est ce que suscite souvent un talent pareil au mien. Si elle avait été la seule à jalouser mes incroyables compétences, ses pensées farfelues n'auraient jamais dépassé le comptoir de son pitoyable bureau ! Seulement voilà, je compris à cette instant là que les trois quart de l'entreprise ne me portaient en aucun cas dans leur cœur. Parti de la secrétaire démoniaque, le projet fit son petit bonhomme de chemin, s'acheminant dans chaque bureau du service des ressources humaines pour s'élever au troisième étage et atteindre le service de production. Finalement, elle atterrit tout droit sur l'ordinateur du grand manitou au détour d'un mail bien aiguisé et rudement bien écrit. Ce jour-là, je n'avais jamais autant détesté la technologie de ma vie ! Voilà comment Yuya Tegoshi, intérimaire à ses heures perdues et emmerdeur de première, me fut gratifié sous le doux et diabolique nom de assistant personnel.

Gratifié ? Rejeté serait un terme plus approprié. D'après les mots de monsieur le big boss en personne, cette nouvelle responsabilité était dans le but "d'évaluer mes aptitudes à faire face à une crise qui frôlait la calamité." Jamais pareil fléau n'avait traversé la porte de son bureau parfaitement rangé ! Jamais pareille catastrophe n'avait mis les pieds sur sa moquette d'une propreté à en défier quiconque de guetter la moindre trace de bactérie. Jamais pareil danger n'avait été armé d'un sourire aussi magnifique, se tenant avec un bonheur bien trop immense pour être vrai devant son ordinateur.

Ce jour-là, je compris un élément des plus décisif en ce qui concernait Yuya Tegoshi. Je le haïssais à un degré indéfinissable. Je le haïssais pour ses baskets des plus ridicules qui tachèrent ma moquette à la seconde même où il y posa un pied. Je le haïssais pour sa cravate maladroitement nouée et de travers derrière son costard sombre à moitié froissé qui surplombait sa chemise d'un blanc éclatant mais sur laquelle il avait raté un bouton, ce qui avait engendré un déséquilibre et laissait un pan entier pantois contre sa ceinture. Je le haïssais pour son pantalon sombre également mais auquel il avait cousu une pièce en forme de donuts, censée dissimulé le trou qu'il s'était fait en tombant la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu empêcher une des nombreuses catastrophes dont il avait le secret d'arriver. Je le haïssais pour ses cheveux bruns en bataille qui ne donnaient aucunement l'impression avoir été peignés, dont les nombreuses mèches serpentaient sur les premières pierres de ses joues, de son cou et dissimulaient entièrement son front. Je le haïssais pour ses prunelles, dont l'étincelle semblait pouvoir ranimer un feu à l'agonie, dont l'intensité semblait capable de suspendre la continuité du temps, instant alors prisonnier pour quiconque se trouvant près de lui de son regard, prisonnier de cette profondeur noisette qui ne laissait aucune seconde de répit pour reprendre sa respiration avant que les eaux ne nous avalent de nouveau. Je le haïssais pour ce sourire, fendant de gaieté un visage déjà plus que personnifié par l'allégresse, qui dévoilait l'étendue d'un bonheur absolu dont la seule volonté semblait de se transmettre à son prochain. Je le haïssais pour ce tout, qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Je le haïssais pour cette beauté que je ne pouvais en aucun cas nier ni même faire tout mon possible pour mettre de côté. Je le haïssais pour ce don horriblement démoniaque qu'il avait d'envahir la pièce non pas qu'avec sa présence, mais également avec cette aura qui lui était propre, cette lumière chaleureuse qui prenait vie et gagnait en puissance à mesure que son sourire s'étendait sur son visage. Je le haïssais de toutes mes forces, parce qu'il me destabilisait.

Je crois que ça ne sert à rien de le nier, n'est-ce pas ? Je le haïssais pour jeter cette faiblesse sur moi, pour abattre cette instabilité en moi. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que je le lui fis payer plus d'une fois, sans aucun remord. Il le méritait hein ! Il passait ses journées entières à se tenir devant moi, tel un enfant attendant que ses parents daignent bien lui accorder leur attention. Il se tenait là, presque à mes pieds, affublé de ce perpétuel sourire et de cette lueur aimante brûlante au fond de ses prunelles. Non, c'était une insupportable torture que de passer ses journées entières avec lui, croyez-moi ! Ses yeux ne me lâchaient sous aucun prétexte, son sourire restait accroché continuellement à son visage. Il me suivait partout, tel un petit chien, jusqu'aux toilettes. Vous vous rendez compte ? Jusqu'aux toilettes ! Je ne saurais dire combien de fois mon cœur a bien failli me lâcher après une crise de terreur en refermant la porte des cabinets pour me retourner et me retrouver alors face à un mollusque souriant et mal habillé. Imaginez un peu l'horreur. Le problème avec ce genre de mollusque, c'est qu'on est bien obligé de s'en occuper. A présent qu'il était mon assistant personnel, il me représentait au sein de l'entreprise. Il était donc hors de question qu'il se balade un jour de plus vêtu comme un gamin sorti du lit.

Chaque matin, je me voyais donc dans l'obligation de lui remonter les bretelles, parfois dans les deux sens de l'expression ! "Ta chemise ! Tes cheveux ! Ta cravate ! Tes cheveux ! Ta veste ! Tes cheveux !" Ça ne faisait aucun doute, sa touffe de cheveux avait une véritable dent contre moi, encore pire que la vipère de secrétaire du rez-de-chaussée ! J'eus beau les menacer que j'allais finir par les raser avec une tondeuse à gazon, rien n'y fit, ils ne daignèrent pas une seule fois se laisser apprivoiser. Pire encore, dans ces moments-là, Tegoshi ne savait réagir que d'une seule manière : rire ! Je me demande si quelqu'un là-haut a une réserve de poudre à rire et décide de la distribuer à qui il veut car dans ce cas là, il est parfaitement clair que ce bonhomme a déversé toute sa réserve entière sur ce mollusque ! Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un rire aussi souvent, pour des choses aussi futiles, comme par exemple son très cher patron en train de s'égosiller contre un ordinateur qui plantait - je hais également les ordinateurs depuis. C'en était presque désespérant, mais surtout horriblement irritant. J'avais beau lui dire que s'il continuait je lui arracherais ses cordes vocales, monsieur continuait malgré tout à venir accoutré de sa bonne humeur. Vous l'aurez compris, mon bureau ne fut jamais aussi insupportable que lorsque le mollusque y eut établi sa résidence secondaire. Mon bureau ne fut jamais autant rempli de cris également. Habitué au calme et à la sérénité, je découvris en compagnie de Yuya Tegoshi l'horreur de la "paternité". Le seul point réconfortant, fut que je lui rendis la monnaie de sa pièce plus d'une fois. Je ne saurais compter le nombre de fois où il passa des nuits entières au bureau, forcé de rester pour recopier des dossiers entiers que je jugeais mal rédigés. Je ne saurais non plus compter le nombre de fois où ses pauses furent supprimées en raisons d'appels urgents. Les employés avaient des ordinateurs à écran plat, des portables aux frais de l'agence. Yuya Tegoshi, lui, ne disposait que d'un vieil ordinateur dont les touches F et P ne marchaient désormais plus ainsi qu'un simple bloc note en guise de portable.

Le problème, lorsqu'on tyrannise un mollusque dans son genre, c'est que ce crustacé le prend pour un jeu. Alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il démissionnerait, à bout de nerfs, il n'avait fait que me déclarer la guerre. Une guerre sournoise, muette mais dont les zones de conflits étaient plus que révélées. Première zone de conflit, la voiture ! Connaissez-vous l'effet produit par une radio qui s'allume au volume maximum lorsque vous enfournez votre clé dans son réceptacle ? Malheureusement, je l'ai appris au détriment d'un certain mollusque ! Croyez-moi, rien n'est plus désagréable que de se retrouver avec du Whitney Houston hurlant dans les oreilles dès les premières heures de la journée ! Yuya Tegoshi était un démon ! Un véritable petit diablotin qui ne connaissait pas la signification du mot « patron ». D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore, mon ordinateur avait eu le droit de se retrouver affublé d'un fond d'écran aux couleurs des bisounours...

Vous comprenez sans doute pourquoi je ne saisis en aucun cas ce qui me poussa à faire le premier pas, m'approchant de sa silhouette en cette heure tardive. Il était déjà plus de vingt trois heures, seules les lumières des lampadaires éclairaient le trottoir. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Yuya Tegoshi était bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à rencontrer ce soir-là, encore moins dans une telle position, à un tel endroit. Qui donc aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de se tenir ainsi recroquevillé, en plein milieu d'une route fréquentée ? Certes, le nombre de voitures à cette heure-ci avoisinait les zéros mais avec un fléau pareil dans les parages, on n'était plus sûr de rien. De toute manière, la question n'était pas là. Il était interdit de se tenir ainsi au beau milieu d'une route. Le mollusque n'échappait pas aux règles. Je ne sais exactement pourquoi mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à lui, pauvre petite âme perdue. Ce fut peut-être son air brisé, la façon dont son corps était prostré tel un animal apeuré se protégeant d'un quelconque ennemi. Je manquais peut-être de tact avec lui mais je restais néanmoins un être humain. La détresse de quelqu'un m'atteignait d'une manière ou d'une autre, qu'importe que je le laisse paraître ou non.

Ce fut peut-être la curiosité qui m'attira jusqu'à lui. Le désir de savoir pourquoi il était là, à cette heure-ci alors qu'il avait été libéré de son poste depuis bientôt quatre heures. Dans tous les cas, je quittais l'espace rassurant et protégé du trottoir pour m'aventurer sur la jungle de la route. Je quittais le halo chaleureux et réconfortant des lucioles géantes et mécaniques pour m'exposer aux ténèbres du goudron sombre. Seulement quelques mètres me séparaient de cette silhouette prostrée et il ne passa pas un seul instant sans que l'envie de m'enfuir à toutes jambes plutôt que de m'intéresser à lui ne me tiraille le corps. Je m'arrêtais à une distance raisonnable, un mètre tout au plus, fronçant les sourcils devant l'absence de réaction de la part de mon assistant personnel. Ce fut à cet instant, que le silence de la nuit se brisa au creux de mes oreilles, entrecoupé par un son que je n'aurais jamais pensé réentendre dans ma vie. Des pleurs. Ils étaient faibles, emmitouflés dans les bras pliés et croisés de Tegoshi. Ils semblaient honteux, soucieux de ne pas se laisser entendre par qui que ce soit d'autre que les étoiles, seuls témoins possible pour lui.

Pourtant, ils étaient bel et bien présents, secouant le corps de leur propriétaire dans des soubresauts désordonnés. Je ne pouvais les apercevoir, cachés au possible entre les bras de Tegoshi, replié au maximum, la tête coincée entre ses genoux. Toutefois, je les entendais parfaitement. Je ne pouvais passer outre, faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, repartir comme si de rien n'était. Haïr quelqu'un est un sentiment tellement facile à ressentir, tellement facile à garder contre son corps comme un gant de protection contre l'éventuelle brûlure d'une relation traîtresse. Se montrer insensible aux pleurs d'une personne qu'on haïssait en revanche, consistait un acte beaucoup plus ardu. Oh, au meilleur de ma forme j'en aurais sans aucun doute été capable. La vie et les épreuves du mollusques me seraient passés au dessus de la tête sans le moindre souci et j'aurais continué ma route comme si de rien n'était. Seulement voilà, je venais de passer une journée des plus longues, des plus éreintantes. Je n'étais franchement pas d'humeur à me battre avec qui que ce soit ou à résister à quoi que ce soit. Ça aussi faisait partie des attributs de Yuya Tegoshi d'ailleurs. Attaquer toujours à l'instant où j'étais le plus faible, à l'instant où j'étais le plus instable. Il avait ce je ne sais quoi qui faisait qu'il pouvait me désarçonner, par des moyens toujours plus sournois. Ce soir, c'était les larmes.

J'aurais voulu partir aussitôt, ne jamais poser mes yeux sur lui, ne jamais m'attarder sur sa situation. Seulement voilà, mes pensées, mes envies, tout s'embrouillait à son approche, tout se mélangeait pour ne plus donner que des décisions confuses et bancales. Ce fut le cas à cet instant précis, devant ce petit corps prostré et secoué de sanglots. Je me retrouvais paralysé, complètement cloué sur place à dévisager sous toutes les coutures possibles Tegoshi. Ce ne fut que l'espace de quelques minutes, pourtant le tout me parut durer une véritable éternité. Éternité durant laquelle une foule de question envahit mon esprit, chassant mes questions sur la précieuse commande que j'espérais acquérir d'ici la fin de la semaine. Une foule de questions qui n'avait pour principal sujet un seul et même être : Yuya Tegoshi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Pourquoi restait-il là en plein milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi ne rentrait-il pas chez lui ? Pourquoi ? Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de mon assistant personnel, je fus alors pris de remords, aussi infondés que honteux. J'avais pris un malin plaisir à faire de sa vie un enfer pendant des mois, craquait-il enfin ? Ses larmes, trahissaient-elles le manque de force qu'il éprouvait face à mes attaques répétitives ? N'en pouvait-il plus de me supporter à longueur de journée ? Eh, c'était lui qui avait demandé à travailler dans notre entreprise alors la responsabilité lui revenait !

J'avais beau me chercher des excuses, pourtant valables, je ne cessais de douter. Ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il enchaînait âneries sur âneries, me poussant à bout. Ce n'était pas de ma faute s'il s'attirait les foudres de l'entreprise entière jusqu'à se faire jeter aux oubliettes et servir de cobaye dans mon évaluation par nos supérieurs. Oui, je devais avant tout garder ça en tête. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi les battements de mon cœur, s'énervaient furieusement dans ma poitrine, battant un pouls hâtif et désorganisé ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas calmer ma propre respiration, s'échappant à demi-feutrée derrière mes lèvres qui s'entrouvraient peu à peu ? Pourquoi mes yeux refusaient de se détourner de cette silhouette sanglotante, à plus de vingt trois heures du soir ? Peut-être parce que c'était lui, tout simplement. Yuya Tegoshi était peut-être la réponse, aussi incompréhensible que ce soit. Je savais parfaitement ce que j'avais à faire : partir et rentrer chez moi pour reprendre un peu de repos avant la grosse journée de demain. Je savais parfaitement ce que je n'avais pas à faire, surtout pas : rester là et me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas et surtout ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître, je choisis la deuxième option, bien malgré moi. Les raisons étaient maigres mais elles étaient là malgré tout. A cette heure-ci, la température n'était pas bien élevée, laissant place à un froid engourdissant et saccageur qui arrivait à se frayer un chemin parmi les moindres petits recoins. J'étais vêtu chaudement avec mes trois couches plus mon manteau épais, ayant pensé à regarder la météo le matin même. Tegoshi, lui, n'était revêtu que de son costard qu'il semblait s'être empressé de froisser une fois sorti du bureau et nul doute qu'il ne devait pas avoir bien chaud ainsi habillé. Mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne reste pas plus longtemps dans ce froid dévorant.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je ne m'inquiète en aucun cas pour lui ! Si je pense à ça, c'est pour ne pas risquer de perdre mon assistant personnel sous prétexte qu'il serait tombé malade, c'est tout ! En plus du froid, quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber ici et là, annonciatrice d'une averse peut-être d'ici peu. Je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte si elles ne s'étaient abattues sur les mains nues de Tegoshi, éclatant en des traces luisantes sur sa peau légèrement hâlée. Hors de question que je me récolte tout le travail sans avoir un souffre-douleur pour m'aider ! Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas esquissé le moindre mouvement depuis que je m'étais approché. Si je n'avais pas été là, ça aurait été exactement pareil. Cette constatation fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, ma patience ayant déjà été bien entamée depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui. Je me pinçais les lèvres, buffant d'exaspération contre le monde entier pour m'avoir mis dans une situation pareil.

- Tegoshi, balançais-je soudain avec brusquerie. Que tu dormes dehors ne m'intéresse guère mais que tu te tiennes au beau milieu d'une route, là tu dépasses les bornes ! Sifflais-je avec animosité.

Le principal intéressé ne souffla aucun mot, continuant de sangloter dans son coin, imperturbable. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. "Sois plus gentil Ryo !" me dis-je, m'abasourdissant moi-même devant tant de compassion non méritée. Que m'arrivait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi cette petite voix stupide dans ma tête me mettait-elle en garde et me conseillait-elle de me montrer plus conciliant ? Me tiraillant la partie de mon menton qui me démangeait tout à coup, j'expédiais un léger grognement qui ne pouvait me faire que du bien. Non, il était hors de question qu'un gamin de vingt deux ans me mette dans tous mes états sous prétexte qu'il pleurnichait comme un bébé ! Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à me soucier de mon assistant personnel ! Cette nouvelle résolution prise, je m'avançais alors vers Tegoshi, pestant un **"Tegoshi ça suffit lève-toi !" **en lui agrippant le bras sans aucun retenue pour le soulever d'un seul geste, fort et puissant. Yuya ne parut pas se rebeller et il se retrouva sur ses deux pieds, la tête baissée, face à moi. Ses mèches tombaient en cascade devant ses yeux, me les cachant comme pour protéger ses prunelles remplies de larmes. Toutefois, ses joues, elles, ne purent me dissimuler bien longtemps leurs nombreuses traces brillantes, les longeant de haut en bas, encore serpentées par de fines gouttes salées. Mes doigts étaient restés accrochés au bras de Tegoshi, gardant mon corps non loin du sien. Si jusqu'alors, cela ne m'avait laissé aucune marque, je ressentis plus que honteusement et sans la moindre compréhension un malaise s'installer doucement en moi, pesant lourdement sur mon estomac et ma gorge. Dissimulant ma gêne avec empressement, je m'écartais hâtivement de ce fléau ambulant pour revenir au délicieux mètre qui nous séparait au départ. Je sentis plus que je ne le vis les yeux de Tegoshi suivre mes actes avec un certain intérêt. Abaissant mon visage pour essayer de capter au détour d'un mouvement son regard, je ne réussis qu'à lui faire baisser sa tête un peu plus. Renfrogné par ma défaite, je me redressa aussitôt, piqué au vif.

- Tu pleures ! Constatais-je, le ton alternant moquerie et froideur.

- Les humains pleurent sempai, me répliqua alors Yuya, un demi-sourire étirant un coin de sa bouche. Parfois, quand ils sont tristes.

Ses mots m'atteignirent aussi durement que des coups l'auraient fait, me clouant sur place. Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines alors qu'une enclume semblait peser progressivement aux creux de mes entrailles, nouant ma gorge et bloquant les mots durs que j'aurais bien voulu lui balancer en guise de réponse. Ce que je haïssais plus que tout en Yuya Tegoshi, c'était lorsqu'il faisait _ça_. Ce _ça _justement, celui qu'il venait tout juste de faire, arrivant au même état chez moi que celui qu'il arrivait à produire à chaque fois. Parfois, bien trop souvent à mon goût, le mollusque me gratifiait de petites répliques. Oh, des répliques parfaitement normales en apparence, prononcées au détour d'un couloir, devant la machine à café, et sur un ton qui frôlait la banalité et la nonchalance. Seulement, le contenu renfermait une foule de sous-entendus bien plus brûlants que leur contenant. Une foule de sous-entendus qui laissaient sous-entendre que ce pauvre gamin de vingt deux ans n'était peut-être pas aussi dépourvu de maturité qu'il ne le laissait tant paraître. Une foule de sous-entendus qui laissaient sous-entendre que Tegoshi possédait quelque chose dont je n'étais pas pourvu. Quelque chose que mon assistant laissait souvent sous-entendre, appelé l'humanité. Futilités n'est-ce pas ? Seulement voilà, derrière les mots de Yuya, c'étaient des reproches qui m'atteignaient. Derrière ses mots, c'était la constatation de mon manque de tact, de mon manque de sentiments envers mon prochain. Comme si ç'avait une quelconque utilité dans l'entreprise ! Je n'en ferais aucun cas si Tegoshi ne s'évertuait pas autant à me le faire remarquer, aussi furtivement que simplement. Je haïssais ça ! Cette impression de manquer de quelque chose sous-entendu par un mollusque pareil, qu'importe si c'était quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que l'humanité. Je haïssais l'idée que Tegoshi, lui, en soit pourvu alors qu'il n'avait aucun talent au contraire de moi, qui n'en était pas doté malgré mon immense talent. Je haïssais cette injustice, rappelée bien trop souvent par son assistant, déguisée sous des mots d'apparence normale. A chaque fois, je me retrouvais dans le même état de léthargie, totalement ébranlé par les remarques finement envoyées de Tegoshi, l'air de rien. A chaque fois, je me retrouvais pantois, interdit devant les doutes que Tegoshi arrivait à insinuer en moi, devant les remises en questions que ce mollusque arrivait à insuffler en moi. A chaque fois, je réagissais de la même manière...

- Futilités ! Crachais-je, les yeux plissés par le mépris.

- Si vous le dites sempai, c'est que vous avez sûrement raison. Me répondit simplement Tegoshi, relevant doucement ses yeux vers moi, les accrochant aux miens pour ne plus s'en détacher.

Je le dévisageais sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Je cherchais avant tout à déchiffrer cette lueur, contenue dans ses prunelles, qui semblait m'être destinée, qui semblait avoir pour but de me délivrer un message particulier. Toutefois, comme bien souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Tegoshi, je n'en trouvais pas la signification. J'étais assez connu au sein de l'entreprise pour ma faculté à comprendre et savoir comment manipuler nos vendeurs potentiels. Je savais assez facilement pénétrer la tête des gens, les pensées qui les traversaient à l'instant où ils étaient face à moi, en train de se demander si ma proposition les avantageaient ou non. De ce fait, j'avais main basse sur eux, sachant à quel instant en rajouter ou quand me taire. En face de Tegoshi, au contraire, c'était le néant, le noir complet. Bien sûr, j'arrivais la plupart de temps à lire en lui, même si pour être franc, c'était son être tout entier que je n'arrivais pas le moins du monde à cerner ! Yuya Tegoshi était une énigme, de ses cheveux imbrossables aux bout de ses baskets ! Seulement voilà, il y avait des moments - je soupçonne d'ailleurs ce mollusque de le faire bien exprès - où j'avais beau le fixer de toutes mes forces, mettant toutes mes capacités et compétences en action, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien traverser cette petite tête de mollusque ! C'était horriblement frustrant. D'un parce que j'étais bien convaincu que ce bambin était moins intelligent que moi, ça ne faisait aucun doute. De deux parce qu'à fois, il arborait ce petit sourire arrogant, qui n'apparaissait que très rarement sur son visage. Si bien que je me demandais bien souvent si je ne l'avais pas imaginé pour lui trouver une raison de plus d'être haïssable. A cet instant, ce fut exactement la même chose. Son regard, indéchiffrable, ne cessait de me scruter, me hurlant des mots que je n'étais pas en mesure de comprendre, que je n'étais pas en mesure de recevoir. Les larmes s'étaient taries contre ses prunelles, seules les traces brillantes et salées sur les joues du jeune homme trahissaient l'instant d'égarement qui l'avait secoué. Bien déterminé à ne pas me laisser manipuler par un pauvre mollusque, je serrais les dents, essayant de m'en détacher pour éviter de m'y noyer comme j'avais malheureusement tendance à le faire dans ces cas là.

- Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Demandais-je, plus pour nous occuper à autre chose que par réel souci de savoir la raison de ses larmes.

- Je pensais à quelqu'un. Répondit simplement Tegoshi, un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qu'il perd à vivre comme il le fait. J'ai... J'ai voulu essayer de me mettre à sa place, dans sa tête. J'ai eu mal pour lui sempai. Acheva t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant en une courbe désenchantée malgré sa beauté.

J'allais lui demander une explication, incertain d'avoir réellement saisi un quelconque sens à ses mots stupides, quand une fine goutte d'eau se fraya une place directement au creux de ma nuque, coulant précipitamment le long de mon échine pour m'arracher un frisson qui fit sursauter mon corps tout entier. Relevant la tête en fronçant les sourcils et en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je constatais alors que le ciel avait finalement décidé de faire partager plus que de simples petites gouttes ici et là. Leur nombre croissait de secondes en secondes, les distillant partout autour de nous. J'attendais qu'elles aient atteint mon visage à plusieurs reprises, s'écrasant contre mes joues ou mon front avant d'abaisser mon visage, croisant le regard de Tegoshi, qui ne m'avait pas lâché une seule fois des yeux. Décidément, ce soir, il était vraiment étrange. Ça ne lui ressemblait en aucun cas de se comporter ainsi, de manière aussi énigmatique. Étant réputé pour avoir un cerveau plus que troué et rétréci, je ne comprenais pas un seul mot qui sortait de sa bouche, semblant systématiquement avoir un sens caché. Son sourire, encore et toujours posé sur ses lèvres, semblait avoir une signification beaucoup plus sérieuse et grave que d'habitude, que ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Les gouttes, de plus en plus nombreuses, l'atteignaient de plein fouet, mais ne semblaient pas le gêner. Il ne faisait absolument aucun geste pour se protéger, pour s'abriter. Lui et son maigre costard comme seule protection contre cette pluie fine mais frigorifiante. Je la sentais parfaitement contre mon visage et ce simple contact donnait naissance à une chair de poule qui courrait sur toute la peau de mon corps. Alors que ressentait-il lui, affublé de ce simple habit ?

Hé ! Attendez une minute ! Pourquoi devais-je m'inquiéter de ces choses-là de toute manière ? Il voulait rester là à se tremper jusqu'aux os ? Libre à lui ! Ça ne me regardait absolument pas et de toute façon, je n'en avait absolument rien à faire. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-je encore ici, sous la pluie ? C'était encore et toujours à cause de ce mollusque ! Il avait encore réussi à me détourner de mon objectif premier, qu'importe qu'il soit aussi futile que de retourner à ma voiture. C'était déjà bien plus intéressant que de converser avec Tegoshi. Ayant décidé de le quitter sur le champ, je lui lançais un dernier regard noir dont j'avais le secret, celui qui lui était tout spécialement réservé, celui qui aurait pu le trouer de toutes parts s'il avait été chargé avec des balles. Regard auquel il accorda un sourire encore plus flamboyant que précédemment. Il était décidément imperturbable ce soir ! Grognant devant son arrogance à peine feinte, je pris l'initiative de le quitter sur le champ, détournant mes yeux des siens pour chercher ma voiture de l'autre côté de la rue. Serrant mes poings à cause du froid, je fourrais du mieux que je pus mon visage au creux du col de mon manteau, cherchant à briser la course effrénée de la pluie contre ma peau. Une fois trouvée, je m'avança d'un pas décidé vers elle, ayant presque déjà oublié jusqu'à l'existence de Yuya Tegoshi. Le presque aurait disparu d'ici quelques instants si un son encore plus déstabilisant que les pleurs ne s'étaient pas faufilés jusqu'à mes oreilles, me forçant à stopper mes pas, nouant ma gorge. Qu'est-ce que..? C'était un son que j'avais déjà entendu, des centaines de fois si ce n'était plus. Un son auquel je pensais m'être habitué, pour avoir appris à m'en détacher définitivement au fil du temps.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, ce fut comme si c'était la première fois qu'il brisait le silence du monde. Ce fut comme si c'était la première fois qu'il m'atteignait, moi. Un éclat de rire. Un simple éclat de rire, suivi d'un autre, puis encore d'un autre... Des éclats de rire, créés par la voix la plus cristalline que j'eusse jamais entendue. Des éclats de rire, créant une note des plus mélodieuses, qui n'avaient rien à envier aux plus talentueuses symphonies. Je m'étais figé, transporté par la mélodie qui s'était frayée un chemin jusqu'à ma poitrine, s'enroulant autour de mon cœur, l'embaumant d'un baume chaleureux malgré la pluie frigorifiante. C'étaient des éclats de rire contagieux, de ceux qui vous arrachent un sourire qu'importe votre humeur du moment, de ceux qui vous poussent à en vouloir à leur propriétaire d'être ainsi alors que vous ne pouviez en faire autant, de ceux qui vous rendent malade de jalousie devant le bonheur ressenti par une personne, bonheur que vous n'aviez jamais été capable de ressentir vous-même. Vous voyez de quels éclats de rire je parle ? Si votre réponse est non, alors c'est que vous n'avez jamais croisé le chemin de Yuya Tegoshi. C'est que vous n'avez jamais pu écouter la mélodie qui baignait aujourd'hui la rue sombre dans laquelle je me tenais, hagard et abasourdi. Croyez-moi, j'aurai plus que tout désiré être insensible à lui. Seulement voilà, monsieur le mollusque en avait décidé autrement. Mon cœur battait, hurlait, se tordait au creux de ma poitrine, me donnant un mal de chien. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir ressenti pareil sentiment depuis bien longtemps, aussi intense, aussi pénétrant. Mon corps tremblait, semblant répondre aux éclats de rire de Tegoshi qui ne s'arrêtaient plus, croissants au contraire à mesure que les instants défilaient.

Alors, dans une lenteur presque insupportable, je me tournais de nouveau face à mon assistant personnel, mes pieds écrasant les gouttes de pluies éclatées sur le goudron. Mes bras pendaient lamentablement le long de mon corps, mes lèvres restaient interdites, entrouvertes. Mon cerveau avait cessé toute activité, lui aussi dérouté par le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux. Cette fois, je fus quasiment persuadé que mon cœur venait d'abandonner la partie, lâchant définitivement dans ma poitrine, me laissant pour seul souffle une respiration irrégulière et sifflante, créant de la buée devant mes prunelles ébahies. Tegoshi était là, riant sous la pluie désormais battante. Tegoshi était là, les bras levés, les paumes tendues vers le ciel, recueillant dans leur creux le maximum de gouttes d'eau. Tegoshi était là, la bouche grande ouverte, ses dents parfaitement blanches étincelant à la lumière des lucioles mécaniques et ses yeux clos, pourtant élevés vers les cieux. Tegoshi était là, ses éclats de rire vrillant au gré des mouvements qu'il faisait, tournoyant sur lui-même, ses pas résonnant sur le sol trempé. Tegoshi était là, et je n'avais jamais été aussi conscient de sa présence, jamais été aussi conscient de son existence. Il était là, et c'était comme si le monde entier venait de perdre jusqu'à son identité même. Il était là, et le monde entier disparaissait, remplacé par Yuya Tegoshi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas le dire, ni même le penser toutefois à cet instant précis, je ne pus que le trouver beau. Oui, il était beau, c'était indéniable. Qu'importe de quel point de vue je l'observais, qu'importe ce que je faisais, qu'importe qui j'étais, il était magnifique. L'eau se mêlait à ses mèches brunes, les collant contre sa peau brillante elle aussi de pluie. Ses vêtements léchaient son corps, épousant ses moindres courbes avec un détail qui ne pouvait que révéler un désir subjectif de la part de l'eau elle-même. Le tout lui donnant une incroyable beauté, insaisissable, incomparable, énigmatique.

Je ne pouvais plus en détourner mon regard, ensorcelé tel un homme de foi l'aurait été devant un miracle se produisant sous ses yeux. Je ne pouvais plus en détourner mon regard, prisonnier du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Alors que le commun des mortels s'enfuirait les jambes à leur coup lorsque le ciel se déchirait, Tegoshi, lui, dansait en riant. Il était parfaitement incompréhensible, parfaitement idiot. Malgré ça, malgré tout, je le trouvais irrévocablement beau, sublime. Trouver un mollusque sublime avait de quoi dérouter, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je l'étais totalement. Je l'étais parce jamais une telle pensée ne m'avait traversé l'esprit devant Tegoshi. Je l'étais car jamais oh grand jamais je n'avais utilisé un tel terme pour un homme. Je l'étais tout simplement parce que je le pensais, de toutes mes forces. A cet instant précis, Tegoshi respirait la joie de vivre, l'incroyable capacité à rire de tout et de rien, sous n'importe quel temps, dans n'importe quelle situation. Tegoshi _était_ la joie de vivre. Chacun de ses traits était emplis de bonheur, de malice. Chacun de ses gestes était empli de grâce. Tout en lui reflétait la candeur et c'était bien la première fois que je m'en apercevais. Ce soir, dans cette pénombre, un charme agissait. Un charme bien plus puissant que tous les autres, un charme bien plus magnifique que n'importe qui. Un charme portant le doux nom de Yuya Tegoshi, qui me séduisait moi, Ryo Nishikido. Jamais je n'aurais pensé trouver Yuya beau.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'étais envoûté, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot et encore moins capable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Ses éclats de rire remplissant les moindres recoins de mon corps, semblant m'habituer, me posséder pour faire éclore en moi un brasier dont le foyer n'était autre que le creux de mon cœur. Ça me brûlait, certes, mais la brûlure n'était pas douloureuse, au contraire. Je n'aurais même jamais pensé que la chaleur puisse avoir une telle douceur, encore moins ainsi enroulée autour de mon cœur. D'ailleurs je n'aurais même jamais pensé que quoi que ce soit puisse arriver jusqu'aux alentours de cette partie-là de ma poitrine. Cette partie qui n'avait jamais été traversée de sentiments véritablement intenses comme la joie, le bonheur. J'étais là, tel un pauvre idiot, complètement ahuri devant un spectacle qui m'échappait totalement, mais dont je ne pouvais en aucun cas détacher mes yeux. La pluie s'abattait toujours plus fort, me trempant jusqu'aux os en quelques minutes. Quelques minutes que je ne vis même pas passer. La pluie s'abattait, et Yuya continuait de danser, sautillant d'un pied à un autre, riant haut et fort, ses éclats de rires uniquement brisant le silence réconfortant de la nuit. Je l'observais, combien de temps au juste ? Plusieurs minutes ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Le temps ne semblait plus avoir la même signification à mes yeux, il ne semblait plus défiler de la même manière. N'importe qui aurait pu paraître parfaitement ridicule, dansant ainsi sous la pluie et j'aurais très vite pu m'en lasser. Ce n'était pas le cas de Tegoshi. Il ne se contentait pas de danser sous la pluie, il dansait _avec_ la pluie. C'était une symbiose, où l'élément se mêlait à l'humain. C'était une parfaite alchimie, où on ne distinguait bientôt plus l'élément de l'être. Les gouttes glissaient sur la peau, les vêtements de Tegoshi, elles semblaient le caresser, empreintes de douceur et de tendresse. Certaines, plus malicieuses et entreprenantes, se frayaient un chemin contre son échine, créant des éclats de rire entrecoupés par de petits cris survoltés et cristallins. Le manteau de la pluie s'était revêtu contre le corps de Tegoshi, l'épousant parfaitement, et ils jouaient ensemble. Ils se racontaient des bribes d'histoires qu'eux seuls pouvaient saisir, qu'eux seuls pouvaient recevoir et partager.

A cet instant précis, Yuya Tegoshi n'était plus un humain de pacotille parmi tant d'autres. A cet instant précis, il avait les allures d'un chérubin, auquel il n'avait plus rien à envier. A cet instant précis, la beauté elle-même semblait avoir trouvé sa place parmi ce monde, ayant élu domicile dans ce petit être qui dansait en riant, porté par une grâce qui me dépassait complètement. Ses mouvements étaient si fluides, son corps semblait si léger, presque impalpable. Il n'avait aucune dette envers l'apesanteur de la terre, ç'en devenait presque certain. Il n'était pas comme ces six milliards d'êtres humains qui devaient voguer toute leur vie au gré de cette chaîne qui les rattachait au sol. Tegoshi, quant à lui, était libre de toute contrainte, libre de toute obligation. Ses bonds n'étaient pourtant ni amples ni immenses. Toutefois, il en dégageait une telle liberté, une telle maîtrise, comme la décision à telle hauteur n'appartenait qu'à Yuya à et lui seul, mais en aucun cas à l'apesanteur elle-même. Il en dégageait une telle autonomie mais également une telle familiarité. Le tout semblait suggérer, souffler à quiconque ait pu le surprendre ainsi que le jeune homme qui dansait devant mes yeux, avait apprivoisé le monde. Le tout semblait suggérer que Tegoshi conversait avec la terre et que celle-ci lui laissait carte blanche tout en chaperonnant tout de même les choses, de sorte que Yuya ne s'égare pas trop loin. Le tableau semblait représenter un enfant, jouant avec mère nature. Si je m'étais souvent permis de qualifier Yuya de gamin de deux ans à peine, permettez-moi de faire remarquer qu'à cet instant précis, il en était réellement un ! Le problème, c'était que l'expression n'avait plus la moindre animosité à mes yeux. Je ne saurais même pas dire quelle sentiment l'animait à présent. Mon esprit semblait ne plus donner le moindre signe de vie, comment aurait-il pu de toute manière ? Qu'y avait-il à réfléchir dans un moment pareil ? Les pensées ne servaient plus à rien. Les questions et leurs réponses n'avaient plus la moindre utilité dans le cas présent. Pourtant, je sentais la gêne m'envahir, progressivement, telle la compréhension se distillant peu à peu dans mes veines, accompagnée par le froid glacial. Cette boule, aussi lourde et imposante qu'une enclume aux creux de mes entrailles ne cessait de s'accroître, comme pour m'arracher finalement à ma contemplation dubitative.

Il fallait bien l'avouer, je n'étais plus qu'un vulgaire pantin, assommé par la sublime beauté de Yuya Tegoshi, le mollusque que j'avais tant torturé ses derniers mois et que je haïssais. Mes yeux ne semblaient vouloir s'en détacher pour rien au monde, n'ayant jamais admiré de spectacle aussi bouleversant. Mes oreilles ne désiraient rien de plus que d'écouter cette mélodie jusqu'à la fin des temps, transportées par la joie qu'elles y décelaient. Mes lèvres, entrouvertes, semblaient essayer de laisser la place à ma gorge, qui vibrait sans arriver à émettre le moindre son. J'étais ébloui, envoûté par Yuya et sa danse au gré de l'eau qui s'abattait amoureusement sur lui. La gêne grimpait le long de mes membres, le long de ma peau, courant aux mêmes côtés que ma chair de poule. Elle se faufilait à l'intérieur de mes veines, les parcourant telle une bille parcourait le canon d'un pistolet à billes. J'étais ensorcelé, pourtant la honte de pareils sentiments s'imprimait peu à peu en moi, prenant davantage de terrain avec les secondes. J'étais dérouté, pourtant ma conscience commençait à reprendre le dessus, hurlant à mes tympans que ce que je ressentais, ce que je faisais était mal, horriblement mal. La sublime et insaisissable beauté de Yuya me transportait, m'assommait, et ce fut sans doute ce détail qui réveilla mon esprit de sa léthargie. Ce détail terriblement important qui soulignait la faiblesse qui m'avait envahi, moi, le grand Ryo Nishikido. Ce détail terriblement dérangeant. J'avais déjà décidé depuis bien longtemps que les sentiments n'avaient aucune place dans la vie que je voulais m'édifier. Ça faisait tellement d'années que je ne me rappelais même plus avoir un jour ne serait-ce que ri de bon cœur avec un ami ou un parent. C'était grâce à cela que j'étais parvenu à gravir les échelons dans l'échelle sociale. C'était grâce à cela que je n'avais jamais été blessé par le monde impitoyable des affaires. Il était hors de question que j'abaisse mes barrières, mes remparts pour un mollusque dansant sous la lumière des lampadaires !

Comment avais-je pu me laisser embarquer dans un tel moment de confusion ? Je ne devais en aucun perdre mes moyens et surtout, je devais absolument oublier que c'était exactement ce qui venait de m'arriver. La gêne était à présent en moi, je la sentais gronder contre ma gorge, contre mes tempes. Elle avait remplacé la douce chaleur qui s'était enroulée autour de mon cœur quelques instant plus tôt, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un leurre, une espèce d'illusion, censé m'ensorceler pour me forcer à rester un peu plus longtemps. Elle avait remplacé cette agréable sensation, pour ne plus me laisser que cette atroce sensation de voyeurisme, comme si le spectacle auquel j'avais assisté ne m'étais absolument pas destiné, comme si je n'aurai jamais dû contempler une telle chose. Alors, dans un vacarme assourdissant, le temps qui semblait s'être jusque là figé se remit en place, telle une roue tournant au ralenti reprenant d'un seul coup sa course folle. L'eau, qui semblait ne plus s'écouler sur moi jusqu'à présent, se déversa alors avec la puissance d'une bombe sur ma tête. L'impact me réveilla de ma douce torpeur, me fit le même effet que si quelqu'un m'avait renversé une bassine remplie d'eau froide sur le corps. Le froid glacial de la nuit me saisit à mes extrémités, m'arrachant un grognement de douleur alors que ma bouche s'ouvrait en grand pour happer de l'air, histoire d'oxygéner mes pensées qui tardaient à suivre le cours des choses. La pluie s'insinuait partout, à l'intérieur de mon col comme s'il n'avait pas la moindre utilité, imbibant toutes les couches inutiles que j'avais pu porter et imprégnant ma peau elle-même, sur laquelle ma chair de poule courrait au gré d'une course folle. Ce fut comme si j'étais soudainement revenu à la vie, après un long sommeil, après une longue nuit. Mes yeux égarés s'agitèrent avec fureur, examinant chaque détail de ce qui m'entourait. Je me sentais totalement désemparé, incertain de ce qui venait d'arriver. Le recul n'était pas là pour m'éclairer et j'étais livré à moi-même, devant me débrouiller avec le peu d'indices que j'avais en ma possession. Mes yeux rencontrèrent alors Tegoshi, s'y arrêtèrent pour s'y fixer avec insistance. Lui. Sans même réfléchir un instant de plus, je secouais violemment ma tête pour essayer désespérément d'évacuer cette tension qui subsistait sur mon crâne, comme si la pluie cherchait à m'oppresser. Mes doigts se posèrent avec empressement contre les attaches de mon manteau qui m'apportait la seule source de chaleur que je pouvais bien encore avoir. Mes mains étaient complètement gelées et c'est dans des gestes convulsifs et sous mes claquement de dents que je parvins enfin à le dépatter pour l'arracher presque à mon corps. Un grognement m'échappa lorsque je me retrouvais transi de froid.

Toutefois, mes pieds s'arrachèrent au goudron qui commençait à déversait ses émanations contre mes narines. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans mes gestes, j'avançais, sûr de moi, vers ce mollusque qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres. Ce dernier s'était enfin arrêté, ses rires remplacés par le boucan d'enfer que causait la pluie torrentielle qui sévissait à présent. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur moi, contenant encore cette lueur brillante de malice. Je marchais droit vers lui et il ne chercha pas à se dérober de mon emprise lorsque j'élevais mes deux mains, abattant avec une brusquerie non feinte mon manteau sur ses épaules et sa tête. Je crus voir ses jambes flancher l'espace d'un bref instant sous l'impact mais il resta malgré tout debout, levant de grands yeux noisettes dans ma direction, remplis de questions. Le ciel se déchirait au dessus de nous, il semblait sur le point de nous tomber dessus. Il aurait été plus utile de courir se mettre à l'abri. Toutefois, j'avais l'ultime conviction que Tegoshi refuserait quelle qu'en soit la raison de quitter cette parcelle de route dépravée. Cette simple pensée me mit hors de moi, alors que je ne comprenais plus une seule des nombreuses pensées qui pouvaient bien traverser cette petite tête brune. Il m'échappait, à tout point de vue et je ne le supportais absolument plus. Ma vie était construite de valeurs rationnelles, de réponses, pas de questions et de danse sous la pluie. Elle était parsemée de contacts fructueux, de dîners seuls passés au micro-onde ainsi que de un ou deux coup de fil maximum par an à ses parents. En aucun cas de rires incessants et de jeux stupides en continu. Ma vie était remplie de solitude, d'arrière-pensées et non de sourires sincères, d'une présence chaleureuse. Et c'était insupportable !

C'était insupportablement insupportable de continuer à observer la vie menée par Yuya Tegoshi, à si peu de distance de la mienne. C'était insupportablement insupportable de continuer à rencontrer cette boule de joie qui mettait un souk pas possible dans mon bureau et qui s'excusait avec cette lueur malicieuse aux creux de ses prunelles. Je ne pouvais continuer à supporter cette présence qui au final me faisait plus de mal que de bien. Le rôle d'un assistant personnel était de m'assister, non pas de faire de ma vie un véritable calvaire ! Cette haine, qui vibrait dans chaque fibre de mon être, se ressentait parfaitement à cet instant précis, tandis que mes doigts tenaient encore fermement mon manteau, gardant Tegoshi à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Je le dévisageais, prêt à hurler, prêt à le frapper si j'en avais seulement eu le courage. Je le dévisageais, prenant conscience des inombrables gouttelettes d'eau qui glissaient encore sur la peau doucement hâlée de son visage. Je le dévisageais, prenant conscience de cette ribambelle de petites taches brunes portant le doux nom de grains de beauté qui s'étiraient en une mince ligne débutant juste au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure. Je le dévisageais, prenant justement conscience de ces deux petits morceaux de chairs, délicieusement rebondis et parfaitement sculptés. Je le dévisageais, perdant la totalité de mes moyens devant ces deux petites lèvres délicatement entrouvertes, d'où s'échappait un souffle d'une chaleur tendrement réconfortante. Je le dévisageais, perdant peu à peu les derniers repères qui me retenaient encore dans le monde rationnel dans lequel je me plaisais à vivre depuis des années. Je le dévisageais, m'enfonçant éperdument dans l'océan noisette qui s'étendait à perde de vue devant mes yeux, dont l'intensité brûlante semblait capable de consumer les gouttes qui se risqueraient jusqu'à lui. Je le dévisageais, et croyez-moi si vous voulez, mais je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi sublime, d'aussi extraordinairement magnifique. Insupportablement magnifique.

Ce fut sans doute pour cette raison que mes doigts blanchirent contre mon manteau alors que mes dents claquetaient de froid, serrées les unes contre les autres de rage comme de désespoir. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, mes bras se rabattirent contre mon corps avant de s'en écarter, secouant mon manteau et Tegoshi par la même occasion. Ce dernier laissa l'espace d'un instant ses prunelles s'égarer le long de mes lèvres pincées alors que la distance nous séparant diminuait à vue d'œil avant de nouveau reprendre sa valeur initiale. Je le mettais au défi de recommencer un pareil manège, plantant un de mes regards les plus noir et ardent dans ses prunelles noisettes et penaudes.

- MAIS A QUOI JOUES-TU A LA FIN ? Braillais-je d'une voix partant tantôt dans les aigus. JE SUIS PRÊT A PARIER QUE DEMAIN TU SERAS MALADE COMME UN CHIEN ET LA FAUTE A QUI HEIN ? LA FAUTE A QUI ? Hurlais-je, à bout de nerf. TU ES UN ADULTE A PRESENT ! IL SERAIT GRAND TEMPS D'AGIR COMME TEL !

- La vie est bien trop courte pour perdre son temps avec de pareils enfantillages. Expliqua simplement Tegoshi, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres tandis que ses prunelles naviguaient d'un de mes yeux à l'autre.

- Enfantillages ? Enfantillages ? M'écriais-je, totalement ahuri. TEGOSHI !

- Quoi Tegoshi ? Quoi ? Sembla s'énerver l'intéressé, soutenant mon regard avec arrogance. Que voulez-vous sempai ? Que je devienne comme vous ? Que je mette de côté tout ce qui fait de moi un être humain ? Que je tournes le ds à ma famille parce qu'ils ne m'ont pas offert une enfance assez luxueuse à mon goût ? Que je tourne le dos à tous mes amis pour éviter qu'ils me détournent du chemin que je me serais fixé ? Que je tourne le dos à toutes les émotions qui pourraient me rendre heureux sans m'apporter une liasse de billets à la fin de chaque mois ? Que je perde le sourire avec les années, dégoûté par la cruauté du monde ? Que je perde mon âme, obligé de me mêler aux démons fortunés qui nous entourent ? C'est ça que vous voulez sempai ? C'est vraiment cela ? Vous voulez que je devienne aussi désemparé que vous, aussi égaré ? Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apportera ?

- L'ARGENT ! Beuglais-je, hors de moi par ce trop-plein d'audace venant d'un simple assistant personnel qui passait son temps à faire des farces farfelues. Tu gagneras une vie confortable ! Tu gagneras une vie où tu pourras acheter tout ce qui te passeras par la tête, tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, tout ce que tu ne connais même pas encore mais qui fera la nouveauté de demain !

- J'achèterai la présence de mes parents pour le premier de l'an ? Interrogea gravement Tegoshi, me dévisageant sans aucune légèreté dans la voix. J'achèterai leur mort ? Pour qu'elle puisse venir le plus tard possible me les arracher ? J'achèterai leurs rires ? Leurs larmes ?

- Tu ne comprends strictement rien à rien imbécile ! Crachais-je, pris au dépourvu par ses mots qui me clouaient le bec sans que je puisse me reprendre.

- Comprendre ? Se mit à rire Tegoshi, me fixant avec une mine qui avait tout de celle qu'on réserve aux personnes lamentables qui sont dans le déni. Mais comprendre quoi sempai ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je comprenne ? Vous voulez savoir ce que je fabrique ? Vous voulez réellement savoir à quoi je joues sempai ?

C'était une question rhétorique bien évidemment. Méfiant plus que jamais, je l'observais alors se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Ses prunelles s'étaient plissées, trahissant la passion qu'il ressentait à s'évertuer à me convaincre. Je l'observais me dévisager un instant, semblant me jauger. Finalement, un sourire d'une blancheur éclatante s'étira contre ses lèvres alors qu'un éclat de rire le secouait brusquement. Il respirait la désolation mais semblait malgré tout sincère. Et ses yeux retenaient les miens, irrévocablement.

- Je ne joues pas sempai ! Je vis ! Je vis, tout simplement. La vie est comme une danse sous la pluie sempai, on tourne, on tourne, en espérant que jamais on ne s'arrêtera, que jamais la danse ne s'arrêtera. Son sourire se dissipa progressivement, gardant une note de nostalgie dans ses prunelles à présent larmoyantes, qui ne se détachaient plus de moi. Et toi ? Quand te mettras-tu donc à tourner ?

Fin.


End file.
